This application relates to controls for electronic devices, and more specifically to a dual-mode switch usable in a mobile device.
As mobile devices increase in complexity, new approaches to providing users with control over their devices in multiple modes of operation are needed. The current array of hardware buttons, switches and other controls on the face and sides of a mobile device fulfills many requirements, but users still fumble, miss connections, have embarrassing moments and lose productivity because they cannot quickly execute a simple operation to control the device's behavior. This is especially true while users are attempting to control their devices while on the go or preoccupied with other activities.